


It Was For You

by subplotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/pseuds/subplotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks maybe it’s similar to how the Alphas kept Boyd and Cora away from the moon.  Except Isaac has been here the whole time, being obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott thinks maybe it’s similar to how the Alphas kept Boyd and Cora away from the moon.  Except Isaac has been here the whole time, being obvious, but even when things are obvious, it’s easy to push them to the edge of your head if they don’t mean anything.  Not that—not that Isaac’s feelings don’t mean anything, but it’s kind of like how he has to get over Allison.  Romance or whatever…it’s not really important.  Not when people are dying; not when there’s a new threat.

And Scott loves Allison.  He really, really does.  Even now, when she calls him, he’s there.  In ten years, probably, it’ll be just like that.  But with Allison, it was never like this.

In the half-light of Scott’s room, with the sun freshly risen outside, Scott can’t keep his eyes from flashing.  And Isaac’s still weak from the Alpha attack and the ice water, but his eyes are flashing too, and they are standing face to face.  It was such a hard night.  And they can’t find Boyd and Cora anywhere, but Scott is so tired.  His limbs burn.  They’ll stop burning soon, but maybe not, if Isaac is going to insist on staying here.  He’s all messed up in the head, and it makes the room strange.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Uh…no.  Not really.”

Melissa’s at work.  It seems she’s always at work lately, but maybe the time is just doing that thing that it did last year where everything blurred together.  It’s hard to keep track of everything.  He doesn’t know when his mom’s supposed to be working and when she isn’t.

Maybe she’ll come home and see Isaac here.  It won’t matter.  She likes him.  She says it’s sweet how he asked for Scott at the hospital, even if she doesn’t like when people ask for Scott (it’s always for something dangerous).

Isaac looks helpless, and even with Scott being so tired and confused and upset, something pulls at his chest when Isaac looks this way.  And he looks at Scott like Scott is scaring him, but Scott really doesn’t mean to do that, he just…  Well Erica’s dead, and Boyd is missing again, and Derek was so angry when Scott left.

“Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that.  You almost died in that tub of ice.”

“I’ve almost died a lot of times.”

Isaac comes closer to Scott and runs his fingers over his chin.  There’s dried blood there still, but all the wounds are gone.  “You’re really revved up, aren’t you?” he says.  “I think it’s ticking my wolf a little bit.” 

Isaac smirks like that’s funny, but Scott isn’t sure he likes the feeling.  Maybe he’s just had too much grief, and it’s all hitting him at once.  Like he’s been watching the cars in the pile up one by one, but now they’re all burning together, and Scott just wants Isaac to stop doing this thing that he does, with his fingers that are just as soft as Allison’s.

“Why are you here?  I would have come to check on you on my own.”

“I know.”  Isaac winces a little.  “I didn’t like being in the loft with Stiles and Peter.  They never shut up.  And then Derek came back, and I could feel his pain.  And he won’t let me do what I want.”

“Which is?”

“Scent him.  Lick him.  Weird wolf things that everybody seems to be able to ignore, but I can’t do it.  I mean, it hurts when I do it.”

Scott smiles.  “Nobody really talks about that stuff.  Doesn’t make it weird.”

“Do you get those feelings?  Even though you’re not pack.”

Scott doesn’t need to be reminded that he’s not pack right now (Derek does it so often), but he just shrugs and says, “I want to scent Stiles sometimes.”  Because it’s true, and because Stiles would never let him.

Scott is imagining what it would be like to rub his face over Stiles’ neck (weird, probably), when Isaac reaches up and trails a finger slowly down the side of his throat.  It draws the air out of the room.

“I want to scent you,” says Isaac.

Scott’s eyes flash orange.  “Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m revved up.  Like you said.”

“That was more of a hypothesis.  You don’t seem revved, really.  You seem…”

“Like I was the day I recognized you were a wolf.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

But not exactly.  Isaac does that thing where he asks permission with his eyes, so Scott just nods.  Maybe it will make Isaac feel better.  Maybe he’ll go back to the loft and be with his Alpha like he’s supposed to.

But Scott doesn’t want him to leave.  Not with the way his tongue feels.  He’d expected a cheek rub, or something, but this is way more sexual, and Isaac is probably acting out, that’s all.  He’s taken a lot of shit the past couple of days, and he just wants someone to acknowledge that.  Right?  Scott’s not good at getting in people’s heads.  Especially when he’s being distracted like this, and he wants to howl.

He feels his teeth elongate, and he doesn’t want to stand anymore.  Isaac’s tongue laps over his neck and collarbone.  He noses over the skin after it’s wet, breathing against it, and if Scott wolfs out from this, he’s going to be totally embarrassed.  He’s never going to show his face to Isaac or Derek or Peter ever again.

Scott pushes Isaac back with two firm hands on his shoulders, and Isaac makes a whimpery, dog-like sound.  He’s all the way wolfed out, and Scott can’t help but notice that Isaac looks way better wolfed out than anybody else does (except for maybe Erica).  He’s noticed that forever.

He doesn’t feel embarrassed about doing it himself anymore.

“Hey.”  He reaches up and touches the side of Isaac’s face, and God, everything reminds him of Allison.  But Scott can feel all of this hard, in his stomach, and he wants to tear Isaac to pieces but also touch him like he’s glass.  He wants Isaac to put his teeth in him, and he wants to sleep.  “I think we’re both really tired,” he says.

“No.”  Isaac is all whines, and he’s still not human.  “I want you, and I need you, and I trust you.  And you never notice me.”

“I notice.”

“You look at me, yeah.  But you don’t notice.  And you were all for me hurting myself for the pack tonight, and that’s the only reason I did it, okay?  It wasn’t for Erica and Boyd.  It was for you.”

Scott is exhausted, but Isaac’s panic is making him panicked, and he doesn’t know what to do to fix it.  So he leans in and kisses Isaac (his lips are so soft).

When he pulls away, Isaac’s wolf has faded, and he tilts his head helplessly.  “Scott.”

“I know.  Just lie down with me, okay?  I’m really tired.”

“Me too.”

Isaac falls asleep first, his nose pressed against Scott’s neck, and Scott just thinks that’s really sweet, considering he’s been running around the woods all night and needs a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to make this multiple chapters, but um. I am.

When Scott wakes, it's past 3pm, and Melissa is home. He can hear her doing dishes downstairs, the knives and plates and glasses clinking together as she puts them in (or takes them out) of the dishwasher. She knows something happened with the wolves last night, so she's not going to disturb Scott, probably. Which sometimes feels cold (she just doesn't want to talk about it), but for the moment, it's okay. Isaac is sleeping so heavily that when Scott moves out from under him, he doesn't so much as shift.

But when Scott comes out of the shower, damp under the towel over his waist, Isaac is wide awake and glaring. His eyes keep flickering to the spot on Scott's neck where he slid his tongue last night, and Scott doesn't know how to soften the guilt that ripples inside his stomach.

"You're mad 'cause I washed away your scent."

Isaac's shoulders fall and he looks away. "Not mad.  That would be...that'd be ridiculous."

"Yeah."  Scott can't help but smile, and he knows he shouldn't be letting Isaac do this stuff with him (Derek will be mad), but it feels...nice.  It feels safe.  And he doesn’t want to talk to Derek, because there are still things they have to do (betas they have to find).  Scott hasn’t checked his phone, but its volume is up, so he doesn’t look for it.  “Do you want to put it back?” he says.  Because maybe if Scott shows up at Derek’s loft smelling like Isaac, he’ll feel better about having to be back there in the first place.

It’s the weekend.  He should be glad about it, but he hates it.  Isaac’s smile, and the way his eyes wrinkle at the corners, almost makes everything better.

“Yeah,” he says.  “I wanna put it back.”

And maybe it’s the werewolf reflexes, or how groggy Scott still feels after being in the shower, but it seems like no time at all before Isaac is close to him.  Scott’s eyes flash orange, and he puts a hand on Isaac’s waist.  His tongue laps over the same spot as last night, getting Scott just as excited, and he doesn’t have being tired as an excuse to make Isaac stop this time.

He doesn’t need an excuse, though.  Isaac will listen to him if he tells him to do something.  That very idea has been tightening Scott’s belly for months now, and what’s more, he doesn’t want this to stop.  Not at all.

“Isaac, listen—“

Isaac growls.

“It’s okay, I’m not telling you to stop, I just want you to know that if this isn’t sexual for you, then you shouldn’t do it for very long.  I’ll be embarrassed.”

He doesn’t know why he says it.  It’s sexual, isn’t it?  Everything with Isaac is a little sexual, at least underneath the friendship or, well, softness of their relationship.  And he kissed him last night, and Isaac didn’t seem not to like it.  But it’s just that—

“Oh…God…”

“It’s sexual,” growls Isaac into Scott’s ear, and he’s touching him over the towel, and Scott doesn’t even know how long it’s going to stay up.  It might not stay up, and Isaac has all his clothes on, and he’s wolfed out, Scott can sense it.

And come on now.  Isaac is supposed to be the one who’s weak in the knees.

“Hey, hey.  Get back.  Get back on the bed.  Don’t bite me.”

When Isaac pulls away, he’s at half-wolf, teeth sharp and eyes bright.  “Why not.”

But he moves back, and Scott goes faster, hitting him (not hard) in the chest with the heels of his hands.  Like he’s going to fight him, but he can’t help it, it’s their stupid wolves.

“You know why.”

“No, I really don’t.”  Isaac bares his teeth, the smallest hitching up of his lip.  “You’re probably not over Allison yet, but I don’t care.  You’re supposed to be with me, I can feel it.”

Scott can’t even deny it, but it just isn’t the time.  It isn’t the time, and yet he’s pushing Isaac back onto the bed, and crawling over him, and pinning his hands.  “So?”

Isaac opens his mouth and growls again, in Scott’s face, like he’s actually going to do something.  He’s not.  His wolf is cowed under Scott, and the growl is weak, like a kitten’s hissing.

“I take care of you, don’t I?” says Scott.

Isaac’s eyes go weak, and his teeth go in.  “Why are you doing this?”

“Answer me.”

“Yes.”

Scott likes being over him like this, and he’s stiff between his legs, but he wants Isaac to feel better.  Sex only makes you feel better for a little bit, Scott knows this.

“Okay.  Well I can’t really do that if you bite me and Derek gets upset.”

Isaac rolls his eyes.  “He doesn’t care.”

“You don’t think so?”  Scott raises both brows for effect.  “You don’t think he’d be upset if the only beta who’s stuck by him mated himself to another Alpha?  Come on, Isaac.  You know he would be.”

“But you don’t understand.”  Isaac bucks his hips up, and Scott can feel the friction through the towel.  It rolls his eyes back briefly into his head.  “You don’t feel it like I do.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.”  He won’t look at Scott anymore, and Scott doesn’t have the heart to make him.  He’s already holding him here.  He’s already trapping his hands.  “I mean, come on, Scott, it wouldn’t be me doing the biting, it’d be you.  And it wouldn’t be me doing the scenting either.”

“Maybe not.  But I feel it.  Okay?”

He doesn’t wait for the confirmation, he just dips his head.  And when he starts making Isaac smell like him (even though he’ll probably wash it off, too), Isaac shivers under him, his trapped fingers sprouting claws.  He noses along his neck and under his jaw, and he flicks his tongue out, experimenting.  But it’s not enough, so he presses the whole pad of his tongue against Isaac’s skin, and then he can’t stop licking him, he just can’t.  He even pulls the collar of his shirt over a few inches, so he can get at his shoulder.

“Isaac.”

He lets his hands go, but it’s only so he can support himself, his hands on either side of Isaac while he rolls down his hips.  He’s going to get off just like this, he thinks, so they don’t have to do anything too intense, so Isaac can get some kind release without messing with Scott’s head.  Because everybody knows that when Scott’s in love nothing else matters to him.

“Scott, Scott.  My wolf—“  Isaac whimpers.  “My wolf won’t stop.”

But Scott can take it.  Scott’s stronger.  He holds Isaac down by the elbows and keeps rolling his hips into him, somehow managing to keep his claws in.  But it’s calming, in a way, to have Isaac so out of control under him, wolfed out and clawing at Scott’s back.  It hurts, and he’s sure he’s breaking skin, but at least he hasn’t dug his teeth into his neck, and Scott knows he won’t do that.  Scott told him not to.  Isaac listens and so does his wolf.

The towel is all rolled and bunched now, and the friction is rough against Scott, but he wants to get off so bad it almost doesn’t matter.  Isaac slept in his jeans, and Scott likes that.  It means he was either too comfortable or too affected by Scott to care about his clothing.

“Does this feel good?”

But Isaac can’t seem to form words, his only sounds low and guttural, so Scott doesn’t ask any more questions.  He just keeps moving his hips until he’s making short, embarrassing sounds against the side of Isaac’s neck, breathing in and out and catching his own scent layered over Isaac’s.

It’s not much longer after that that Isaac’s shuddering underneath him, his skin clearing of fur and his nails retracting.  And Scott’s still so hard and so close.

“Scott.”

He hears Isaac’s voice like an echo, and maybe he was closer to changing than he thought.  But it’s okay, it’s okay, Isaac is his.  Not officially his, but he won’t let him go.

“Mine,” he hears himself grit out, and Isaac smiles, a soft, tired hand coming up to run through Scott’s fur.  And he is, he is wolfed out, and this feels good.  There’s a pleasure he can’t explain.  It has to do with skin and bones and breathing underneath you.

“You want to come.  You should finish.  I’m not going anywhere.”

And Scott does.  And then he collapses against Isaac, human again, his whole body jacked.  He feels so peaceful he almost doesn't remember that the longer he does these stupid wolf things with Isaac, the more obvious it will be to the others.  "We have to talk to Derek."

Isaac sighs, his hand still sliding through Scott's hair.  "Yeah, okay."


End file.
